


Studio Photos

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: A Life Worthwhile [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: EnjonineWeek2018, F/M, Family, enjonine - Freeform, family picture, prompt 5 jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: In which the dynamic duo needs to fulfill an odd family request.





	Studio Photos

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Enjonine prompt 5: Jealousy. Although yeah it is weird to refer to Enjolras by his surname here since this story involves his kindred, I stick with it for clarity’s sake. But still you get to see his given name here. 
> 
> Thanks to Hannah for this short take on the prompt and helping me work through a block.

**Studio Photos**

“I don’t get why your grandmother wants actual framed pictures of everyone.”

“Because she isn’t in this century, and she wants something to hang on her wall.”

Eponine sighs resignedly at Enjolras’ answer; there’s no contesting after all the will of any family matriarch. “Sounds more like a shooting gallery, you know? All her grandkids _and_ their significant others?” she quips.

“It isn’t that,” Enjolras reminds her, but all the same he squeezes her hand even as the bus lurches to a stop. “Looks like we’re right on time.”

‘ _5 out of 10,’_ Eponine thinks as she catches a glimpse of her reflection in the glass. Her dark wavy hair has a mind of its own especially in this humid weather, and a few too many late nights at work have begun to show on her complexion. It’s just as well she can feel the weight of her face powder and her comb in her purse.

She bites her lip as she looks at Enjolras again; while he too has his share of eyebags from his evening classes, he still manages to catch his share of admiring double-takes and shy blushes wherever he goes. ‘ _How does he manage to do that?’_ she wonders as they walk to the photo studio to the side of the mall. It isn’t even just when he cleans up; the very sight of him in a ratty t-shirt and shorts while studying is enough to drive _her_ to distraction.

All the same, she’s sure that people who see them together whisper among themselves, ‘ _What does he see in her?’_ She bites her lip again, this time to banish the thought, as they near the studio. “Well there’s everyone now,” she whispers, gesturing to the crowd inside.

“That’s just half of them,” Enjolras points out as he opens the door for her. “Hello everyone. Is the photographer here already?” he says to his cousins by way of greeting.

“Five more minutes, Miguel,” his oldest cousin James replies. “Glad you could join us today, Eponine,” he adds, holding out his hand for a friendly high-five.

“Yeah. Hope we all fit in the frame!” Eponine jokes even before she is swept up in the flurry of greetings and ‘how are you’ queries that ensues. It has taken her a while to get everyone’s names straight, and more to feel comfortable with their small talk. ‘ _Especially when it’s all about vacations and who’s who,’_ she thinks as someone launches into a blow-by-blow description of some acquaintance’s destination wedding.

“I really can’t believe I have to go to _five_ more weddings this year. But at least I have Peter as my date to them all!” another cousin, Suzanne, croons. All the while she has her arm looped around her significant other, who is alternating between checking his phone and ogling her waist. “Do you and Miguel go to weddings, Eponine?”

Eponine blinks, taking a moment to realize that she was the one being addressed. “Uh, it isn’t a thing yet in our circle,” she replies distractedly.

“That’s too bad. You really should go to destination weddings; those are so fun,” Suzanne adds more excitedly. “Just like this time last week….”

By this time it is all that Eponine can do to keep anything resembling boredom from creeping on her face. Between Suzanne’s high-pitched chatter and most of the others being engrossed with their phones or their makeup, there really isn’t much for her in the way of refuge. “Su, can you please give me a minute? I just have to get my hair sorted,” Eponine finally cuts in.

“Oh alright,” Suzanne says. Her light eyebrows arch upwards when she sees Eponine bring out her comb and her face powder. “Is that all you’ve got?”

“That and lipstick,” Eponine replies quickly. “We had to commute here today.”

“Aw that’s too bad. You know there’s a makeup artist I can talk to,” Suzanna continues. “She’s really good, I can give you her number.”

“Yeah just send it to my phone,” Eponine says, not caring anymore if she sounds quite short. ‘ _Because there’s no way unlike the rest of you that I could afford those things on a regular basis,’_ she almost says as she casts a glance on Suzanne’s perfectly arched brows. The other girls here are exemplars of beauty too, with tans that only the best beaches could give, perfectly bleached teeth, and figures that look stunning in maxi dresses. It’s all that Eponine can do not to grit her teeth as she evens out her face powder which has gotten caked on her nose. Her hand shakes a little as she touches up her lipstick, and she scowls as she wipes whatever red has strayed past the corners of her mouth.

“Alright over here everyone!” the photographer suddenly calls, waving for their entire group to enter the photo booth. Everyone is squeezed into a tiny room with only a long bench as the only comfortable seating available. It’s hot and stifling, and Eponine is pretty sure that everyone’s updos and makeup will start melting in short order.

In the middle of all this madness she feels Enjolras’ hand suddenly clasp around hers. “Hey, it will be over soon,” she whispers, knowing his disdain for being photographed in any capacity.

“Thankfully,” Enjolras replies, giving her a reassuring yet conspiratorial nod. It’s all that Eponine can do not to laugh at his efforts to keep a straight face, more so when the photographer starts insisting on positioning all thirty of them in various cheesy poses. Eventually even the customary ‘wacky’ pose shot is done, and the photographer begins to proudly show his handiwork to his clients.

Predictably, this is all met with a mixture of unsure looks and a few groans from the vocal members of the clan. “I look hideous! We all do!” one of the younger girls moans, gesturing to the awkward series of couples shots.

Suzanne elbows Eponine. “No fair. You and Miguel are the only ones who look good,” she whispers.

“You’re kidding,” Eponine retorts, but it becomes clear to her when it’s her turn to view the photos. In all of those, with her and Enjolras standing side by side or arm in arm, they’re the only ones whose smiles reach their eyes.


End file.
